powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zodiac Empowerment
The power to draw power from zodiac signs. Variation of Affinity and Zodiac Power Link. Also Called *Zodiac Ability/Affinity/Control/Power Capability The user is able to have the powers of zodiac signs. This includes Western Astrology or the Eastern Zodiac. They may draw their power from either their own sign or a compilation of signs. If the latter is true, then one could combine their zodiac abilities to generate stronger effects. Zodiac abilities are at their strongest during the months that they are active; their designated months. Western Astrology *'Aries': Aries allows strength-based abilities, such as Horn Protrusion, Enhanced Strength, Fire Manipulation, Strength Manipulation, and/or Caprine Physiology. *'Taurus': Taurus allows endurance or power-based abilities, such as Charge!, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Stamina, and/or Bovine Physiology. Can have Earth Manipulation. *'Gemini': Gemini allows Replication, such as Yin & Yang Manipulation. Can use Air Manipulation and Air Mimicry. *'Cancer': Cancer allows grip-based abilities, such as Pincer Grip or the ability Constriction. Also includes Crustacean Physiology, Water Manipulation, Aquatic Breathing, and Lunar Empowerment. *'Leo': Leo allows wild-based abilities, such as a Feral Mind, Natural Weaponry, Superhuman Senses, Enhanced Reflexes, Feline Physiology or Animal Manipulation. Also includes Fire Manipulation and Solar Empowerment. *'Virgo': Virgo allows purity-based abilities, such as Purification, Healing, or Enhanced Regeneration. Also might have Holy Fire Manipulation and Earth Manipulation. *'Libra': Libra allows balance-based abilities, such as Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Intelligence, Equality or Spiritual Meditation. Also Air Manipulation. Meditation may even evolve into Unity. *'Scorpio': Scorpio allows Water Manipulation and poison-based abilities, such as Poison Generation, Insect Communication, Dermal Armour or Scorpion Physiology. *'Sagittarius': Sagittarius allows Enhanced Accuracy capabilities, such as Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Tracking, Taur Physiology or Enhanced Hunting skill. Can use Fire Manipulation. *'Capricorn': Capricorn allows Caprine Physiology, Aquatic Adaptation, and Environmental Adaptation. Being an Earth sign, the user might have Earth Manipulation and Mountain Manipulation. *'Aquarius': Aquarius allows water-based abilities, such as Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and/or Water Mimicry. Being an Air sign, the user might also have Air Manipulation and Air Mimicry. *'Pisces': Pisces allows water-borne abilities, such as Aquatic Adaptation, Aquatic Breathing, and/or Ichthyic Zoolingualism. Has the abilities Fish Physiology and Water Manipulation. Chinese Zodiac *'Rat:' Rat, Water *'Ox:' Ox, Water *'Tiger:' Tiger, Wood *'Rabbit:' Rabbit, Wood *'Dragon:' Dragon, Wood *'Snake:' Snake, Fire *'Horse:' Horse, Fire *'Sheep:' Sheep, Fire *'Monkey:' Monkey, Metal *'Rooster:' Rooster, Metal *'Dog:' Dog, Metal *'Pig:' Pig, Water Celtic Zodiac Celtic zodiac divided into 13 signs with a corresponding tree, animal, color, gemstone, and Celtic Deity. *'Birch/Deer': Cervid Physiology, Sun, Lugh *'Rowan/Cat': Feline Physiology, Uranus, Brigid *'Ash/Snake': Snake Physiology, Neptune, Gwydion *'Alder/Fox': Canine Physiology, Mars, Bran *'Willow/Bull': Bovine Physiology, Moon, Ceridwen *'Hawthorn/Seahorse': Fish Physiology, Vulcan, Olwen *'Oak/Wren': Avian Physiology, Jupiter, Dagda *'Holly/Horse': Horse Physiology, Earth, Govannon *'Hazel/Salmon': Fish Physiology, Mercury, Manannán mac Lir *'Vine/Swan': Avian Physiology, Venus, Tuatha De Danaan *'Ivy/Butterfly': Insect Physiology, Moon *'Reed/Wolf': Canine Physiology, Pluto, Pwyll *'Elder/Hawk': Avian Physiology, Saturn, Cailleach Associations *Affinity *Animal Imitation *Astrological Physiology *Astronomical Object Manipulation *Constellation Empowerment *Wu Xing Manipulation *Zodiac Physiology *Zodiac Power Link Limitations *Most are limited to one zodiac. *May be involuntary, at times. *Size may be an issue. *Takes time to control. *May be limited to specific (most likely their own) zodiac sign. Known Users *Beyblades (Beyblade Metal Fusion) *Hilda Berg (Cuphead) *Devas (Digimon) *Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail); via "Star Dress" *Zodiac Celestial Spirit (Fairy Tail) *Sohma Family (Fruit Basket); via shape shifting into their zodiac animal *Helios (Greco-Roman Mythology) *Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Users of the Twelve Talismans (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Eto Rangers (Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger) *Horoscopes (Kamen Rider Fourze) *Temple Guardians (Legend of the Dragon) *Monsters (Monster galaxy) *Gold Saints (Saint Seiya) *Members of ZODIAC (The Zodiac Legacy) *Pretty Cure (Star Twinkle Pretty Cure); via Princess Star Color Pens Galley Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) Star Dress.jpg|Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) can transfer Celestial Powers to herself and gained a new dress based on each Zodiac Spirit. Ayamesnake.jpg|Ayame (Fruit Basket) as the Snake of the Zodiac, ... Hatsuharu ox.jpg|... Hatsuharu as the ox, ... Hiro sheep.jpg|... Hiro as the sheep, ... Isuzu Sohma.jpg|... Isuzu/Rin as the horse, ... KaguraBoar.jpg|... Kagura as the boar/pig, ... Kisatiger.jpg|... Kisa as the tiger, ... Kyo Sohma.jpg|... Kyo as the cat, found in the Vietnamese zodiac, replacing the Rabbit, ... Momiji Sohma.jpg|... Momiji as the rabbit, ... Ritsu Sohma.jpg|... Ritsu as the monkey, ... Shigure and Yuki Sohma.jpg|... Yuki as the rat with Shigure as the dog, ... Hatori Sohma.jpg|... and Hatori as the dragon/seahorse. For it is explained that in mythology, all dragons start out as seahorses, and only some gain the opportunity to ascend to dragon-hood. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Empowerments Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Mythological Mimicry